Kranken oder Irrenhaus?
by HurlyBurly
Summary: Tja...was passierte nach der Serie? Genau das haben wir uns auch gefragt, und so entstand diese hübsche Geschichte...Reinlesen lohnt sich!
1. Chapter 1

_Tja...was soll ich sagen? _

_Das hier ist in Zusammenarbeit mit meinen Bruder Greggo entstanden...vielleciht sollten wir erwähnen, das die Charas hier ein bissel OOC sind? Hähähä..._

_Na ja, aus diesem Grund kann es sein, das einige Kapitel hier kürzer sind als andere, wir haben uns mit dem Schreiben abgewechselt, und so werde ich die Kapitel hier auch posten! _

_Na ja, Wie auch immer. Die Personen hier gehören uns nicht, bla, schwätz – ihr wisst ja was ich meine!_

„...Und seine Augen sind soooo blau, so ein blau hab ich ja noch nie gesehen, und das eine schaut nach oben in den Himmel, der ist auch blau. Und das andere, das schaut nach rechts...boah, das ist ja sooo-" Otto schaltete den Funk aus.

„Hey – es war gerade so schön!" beschwerte Bobby sich.

„Ja, aber irgendwann wird es langweilig. Das mit den blauen Augen ist irgendwie...alt, glaub ich."

Die zwei hatten über Funk wieder mal eine von Ollis Erläuterungen über die Augen eines Unfallopfers, eines STVO – Straßenverkehrsopfers – wie die 2 Sanitäter solche Unfälle in ihrer morbiden Sprache nannten, angehört und dabei einen von Mrs. Druse' Pflaumenkuchen verdrückt.

„Die Kuchen deiner Mutter sind wirklich gut." stellte Otto fest, und gab Blondi ein Stück. Er sollte an dieser Gaumenfreude teilhaben. „Wenn wir schon bei deiner Mutter sind – wie geht es ihr eigentlich? Sie war ja schon einige Zeit nicht mehr hier...seit...lass mich nachdenken...3 ganzen Wochen?"

„Es geht ihr gut. Da jetzt alles in Butter ist gibt es für sie keinen Grund mehr, sich einweisen zu lassen. Aber ich glaube sie wollte im laufe der nächsten Tage mal vorbeikommen und eine Runde Kuchen springen lassen. Ich glaube sie vermisst euch alle."

Ein Kopf mit einer Föhnfrisur tauchte vor der Scheibe des Glaskastens, in welchen Otto seinen Dienst verschlief, auf.

„Sollte Mrs. Klingerman hier auftauchen, will ich augenblicklich verständigt erden. Sie soll hier warten. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass noch mehr solcher...BEHAUPTUNGEN hier die Runde machen. Haben Sie das verstanden oder muss ich es wiederholen?" Die Föhnfrisur blickte die 2 herausfordernd an.

„Nein, Dr. Stegman, keine Sorge. Sobald sie auftaucht werden ich sie rufen lassen." Stegman grummelte irgendeine Gemeinheit und rauschte mit wehendem Kittel von dannen.

„Auch den?" fragte Otto, als Stegman außer Sicht war.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Oh man, ich muss dann weg." Bobby stand auf. „Danke für den Kaffee, aber ich muss noch ein paar Dinge für Mama besorgen. So einen Eso-kram, du weißt schon...Räucherstäbchen und so."

„Schon klar. Sag ihr schöne Grüße von mir – ach, und auch von Blondi."

„Mach ich – man sieht sich." Bobby ging raus und war gerade auf dem Weg Richtung Ausgang, als zwei Dinge gleichzeitig geschahen.

Olli und Danny stießen mit ihrer Bahre aus dem Krankenwagen die Tür zur Notaufnahme auf – mitgebracht hatten sie den lieben Dr. Schwarzton, die alte Schnapsdrossel, der wohl mal wieder einen zu viel über seinen anscheinend doch recht großen Durst getrunken hatte.

Gleichzeitig ging ein Zittern durch den Boden, welches innerhalb von Sekunden zu einem Rumpeln anstieg und den Kalk von der Decke rieseln ließ, ehe es genauso unerwartet wieder verschwand.

Bobby starrte ungläubig auf seine Füße.

„Nicht schon wieder!" erklang eine Stimme neben ihm. Es war Lona. Sie kniete sich nieder, um ihre verstreuten Unterlagen wieder einzusammeln, als Elmer angerannt kam um ihr zu helfen. Anscheinend waren die zwei genauso entsetzt wie Bobby.

„Das...ist nicht möglich." stellte Bobby sachlich fest.

Ist es auch nicht, dachte Lona. „Das muss es aber sein, Bobby. Wir alle haben es gespürt."

„Aber wir haben doch ...nein, es ist nicht möglich." Elmer staunte über sich selbst. Hatte er eben Lona widersprochen? Er hatte. Aber sie war nicht dabei gewesen, hatte nicht gesehen was er gesehen hatte.

„Elmer, nur weil es ein Erdbeben gibt heißt das nicht, das es nicht auch einen NATÜRLICHEN Grund dafür gibt. Es muss nicht immer ein Geistermädchen oder so sein. Ich bin sicher, dafür gibt es eine wissenschaftliche Erklärung." Aber war sie sich wirklich sicher?

„Du klingst wie Agent Scully." kommentierte Elmer.

„Wie wer?" Lona schien verwirrt.

„Ach, vergiss es, nicht so wichtig. Ich werde mal schauen, was Hook und Draper dazu zu sagen haben. Vielleicht übertreibe ich es auch einfach nur und hab so ne Art Trauma."

„Ja Elmer, das ist sehr gut möglich..."

„Ich hole Mama." entschied Bobby.

„Jetzt schaltet mal alle einen Gang zurück. Du, Bobby, und du erst Recht, Elmer. Wir klären das schon, okay? Und wenn nicht wir, dann Dr. James. Und in welchem Zimmer liegt jetzt dieser Dr. Schwarzton?"

_So, das war Kapitel 1, welches ich geschrieben habe! Wir hoffen es gefällt euch, und ihr lest fein weiter!_

_Missy + Greggo_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, das hier ist Kapitel 2, welches mein Brüderchen geschrieben hat! Wir wünschen viel Spaß!_

"Im gleichen Zimmer in dem er das letzte Mal auch gelegen hat." meinte Bobby.

"Lasst uns hingehn und ihn fragen ob er weiß was die Ursache für das Erdbeben war." Schlug Elmar vor.

"Und du meinst so voll wie der ist kann der dir eine zusammenhängende sinnvolle Antwort geben?" quengelte Lona.

"Das macht doch überhaupt nichts. Das letzte mal wurden wir von zwei geistig minderbemittelten Tellerwäschern, einer Eso-Hypochonderin, einem Komapatienten, einem Waschbär und einem toten Kind gerettet. Da erscheint einem sowas normales wie ein Alkoholiker doch ganz vernünftig, oder?" meinte Hook der gerade dazu gekommen war.

"Wääääääääh...! meine Mama ist keine Eso-Hypochonderin. Er ist so gemein..." flennte Bobby.

"Ist sie doch." Meinte Hook.

"nhn"

"ähä"

"nhn"

"ähä"

"nähäh"

"nähäh"

"nähäh"

"Was ist denn hier los? Ich bringe euch alle um! Was habt ihr mit meinem Auto gemacht?" schrie sich Stegmen die Seele aus dem Leib. Seine Augen traten dabei hervor und er spuckte ganz abstoßend. Hook steckte sich als Antwort nur den Daumen in den Mund pustete seine Backen auf und stellte den kleinen Finger auf. Das ultra geheime Geheimzeichen der Behüter. Dabei guckte er ihn an, als müsste er gleich über ihn lachen, was alle anderen auch taten.

"Hi hi" und "Ho ho" und "Ha ha" und" He he" lachten sie.

"Das der Leiter der Neurochirurgie ausgelacht wird, dass hätte es in Boston...". Doch weiter kam er nicht. Denn Brenda musste ihm gefolgt sein und warf sich nun gegen seinen Rücken. Dass musste sehr schmerzhaft sein der er schrie laut auf und sackte dann zusammen. Brenda nutzte die Gelegenheit und zog einen Kaffeelöffel aus Plastik um ihm das Herz heraus zu löffeln, doch unglücklicherweise brach der Löffel ab. Enttäuscht und zutiefst verbittert von der miesen Machart der Kaffeelöffel im KH brach sie in Tränen aus. Sie schluchzte so lange bis Steg sich wieder zu bewegen begann, dann biss sie ihm ins Bein und er rannte weg aber sie hing immer noch an seinem Bein und so schleifte er sie hinter sich her. Aber nur bis zur nächsten Treppe. Denn Steg wuchtete Brenda und sein Bein über das Geländer und schüttelte beide. Brenda fiel und blieb bewusstlos liegen.

Während Elmar, Bobby, Lona und Hook sprachlos dieses Spektakel verfolgten, nahm Otto es auf Video auf, denn er hatte ja sonst nichts zu tun. Auf der Kassette die er benutzte waren nur noch zwanzig Minuten Zeit. Das einzige Problem war, sich eine neue Kassette zu besorgen, denn er konnte unmöglich die neuste Folge ER überspielen. Dort war immer alles so einfach und umkompliziert. Keine örtlich begrentzten Erdbeben, keine Koalabären oder Menschenteile klauende Geisterhunde, keine Komapatienten die Bilder von lange toten Kindern malte und auch keine bekloppten Massenmörder die es nicht gebacken bekamen, ihrem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Ja, ja im Fernsehen war halt alles so ruhig und friedlich. Aber was die Videokassette betraf, würde er sich einfach an den Hausmeister wenden, der ja nun wieder da war. Er ging zu dessen Büro, klopfte an, und trat ein. Der Hausmeister war nicht da, denn es war März und er hatte Urlaub genommen, um mit seiner Frau in Ruhe allein zu sein und sich davon zu erholen, dass er in letzter Zeit so viel in der Klinik gearbeitet hatte. Hinter dem Pult saß Mrs. Druse die in einigen Akten wühlte.

"Was machen sie denn hier?" fragte Otto.

"Mtz, mtz, mtz" war alles außer "Baby" was man aus ihr heraus holen konnte. Also schafft Otto sie Notaufnahme und veröffentlichte das Band mit Steg und Brenda bei den anderen siebzehn Ausschnitten im Netz.

Mrs. Druse Diagnose lautete auf zu viel miese Musik, und allgemeine Verwirrung. So schaffte man sie in das Zimmer auf der Intensivstation in dem auch schon Schwarzton lag. Fünf Minuten nachdem Hook die Einweisung unterschrieben hatte stand sie auf und fackelte erstmal diverse Räucherkegel ab um "den Raum von den Geschöpfen der Nacht und den Kreaturen aus dem Swedenborgschen Raum zu reinigen". Sie machte noch mehr so abstruse Dinge bis sie erschöpft und durch eine große Spritze Beruhigungsmittel betäubt in ihr weiches weißes Krankenhausbett sank.

"...ein guter Freund von mir ist zusammengebrochen, weil man ihm ein Ohr abgebissen hat. Ich bin sein Privatarzt und Psychater aber ich brauche dringend Unterstützung."

"Kein Problem Dr..."

"Dr. Lecter. Aber bitte beeilen sie sich. Dr. Ross, so heißt mein Freund, hat sehr viel But verloren, denn die Arterie am Hals wurde verletzt."

" Wir sind in fünf Minuten da. Wir würden ja früher kommen, aber die Schlange am Donut-Stand ist so lang. Unsere Rettungswagenfahrer weigern sich ohne Donuts aufzubrechen. Und viel Glück noch" wünschte Otto dem seltsam höflich und gelassen wirkenden Mann bevor er wieder einschlief nachdem er den Notruf weitergeleitet hatte.

Während so dass normale Grauen im KH so seinen Lauf nahm, beschloss Brenda, dass es mit ihr und Steg so nicht weitergehen könne. Da der Liebestrank ja nun nicht richtig gewirkt hatte, blieb ihr nur noch ein Weg Steg und sie glücklich zu vereinen – sie musste sie beide umbringen. Da sie ja nun aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwacht war und einen neuen Entschluss gefasst hatte, beschloss sie noch einmal ihr tolles Buch für Zaubertränke zu befragen, weil sie keine Lust hatte sich selbst eine romantische Methode der Gruppenvergiftung zu suchen. Sie ging in den Keller und machte sich ans Werk.

Mrs. Druse suchte unterdessen überall im Krankenhaus nach Informationen über Dr. Gottreich und dessen verzogenen kleinen Gehilfen. Sie war davon überzeugt, dass sie noch da waren, denn sie konnte eine so boshafte Aura fühlen, dass ihr übel wurde.

_Tja, das wars dann auch schon wieder!_

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!_

_Missy + Greggo_


End file.
